The Lost Memories About You
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hinamori meperhatikan orang itu. Rasanya, ia pernah mengenalnya, entah kapan dan dimana. Dan karena time capsule itu, ia pun akhirnya mengingat semua, namun orang itu bukanlah yang dulu lagi....


HitsuHina yang sedikit OOC....

entah dapat darimana idenya

udah, langsung to the point ajjja....

Disclaimer nha gag lupa dicantumin, sebagai apresiasi Kazuka atas kehebatan Kubo-sensei..... *kaga nyambung*

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

****The Lost Memories About You****

Gelas es jeruk itu berembun. Isinya masih tersisa dua pertiga. Hinamori masih terus mengisapnya. Mata hazelnya menatap lapangan yang penuh dengan siswa yang berolahraga. Kepalanya bertumpu pada tangan kanan yang terletak di bagian atas bangku depan ruang kelasnya. Angin lewat sebentar meniup sisa rambutnya yang ada di depan telinga, hingga menutupi pandangannya. Dibenarkan sebentar olehnya, dan terus menatap orang-orang yang berlarian di halaman. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatannya, dan kembali lagi sekarang ketika bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Gelas es jeruk itu sudah kosong. Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pun tak sampai lima menit lagi berbunyi. Beranjaklah ia dari bangku itu, melemparkan gelasnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

******************************

Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nama itu kembali tercantum di urutan pertama peraih nilai tertinggi mid semester tahun ini.

"Yah, anak itu lagi yang mendapat peringkat 1. Sudah hebat main sepak bola, pintar pula." salah seorang murid berkata setelah melihat pengumuman itu.

Hinamori memicingkan matanya. Mencari dimanakah letak namanya berada diantara 200 nama yang berjejer di empat lembar kertas yang menempel di dinding. Didapatinya ada di urutan 25. Lumayan jauh juga. Tapi tak apalah, itu pun lumayan.

Matanya menuju ke atas, penasaran dengan peraih nilai tertinggi.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rasanya di kepalanya, diantara beribu memori yang tersimpan, terselip satu yang mirip dengan nama itu, walaupun cuma sekilas. Dan memori itu menurutnya telah lama terkubur oleh kenangan dan ingatan lain. Tapi apakah itu ia juga kurang paham. Yang jelas nama itu pernah mampir sebentar ke dalam kepalanya.

Sekeras apapun ia mencoba memikirnya, ia tak juga tahu apa hubungan anak itu dengan memorinya.

Laki-laki itu memang tidak satu ruangan dengannya, dan baru saja dikenalnya saat masuk SMA dulu, tapi sekedar untuk bertatap muka memang pernah. Dan sekali mereka bertatap muka, seperti ada yang terlewatkan dari ingatan Hinamori.

******************************

Hinamori duduk di bangku itu lagi. Menatap orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Otaknya sedang diperas untuk menggali apa yang dirasa hilang itu. Dan matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang lewat, yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Orang itu melihat padanya. Matanya yang dingin menatap ke mata hazel Hinamori yang sedang mencari ingatan yang hilang.

Hinamori tertegun. Tatapan mata itu rasanya pernah, pernah sekali ia kenal. Kapan, tidak juga ia ingat.

Bibir orang itu seakan ingin mengukir senyum pada Hinamori, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Hinamori mencoba tersenyum padanya, mungkin ada yang bisa dapatkan, meski hanya sekeping memori yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk.

Orang itu memalingkan wajahnya. Mengekspresikan kecuekan seolah dia tak mengenalnya. Wajahnya yang seperti itu membuat Hinamori yakin, kalau dia mungkin bukan yang sedang dicarinya. Bisa saja dia salah orang, karena sepertinya orang itu tidak mengenal Hinamori. Mungkin cuma ingatannya saja yang salah.

******************************

"Gooolll. . .!!!" teriakan itu terdengar dari halaman sampai seantero sekolah. Disusul tiupan panjang peluit.

Hinamori beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Malas melihat kekalahan kelasnya. Dalam class meeting kali ini kelas mereka bisa sampai ke final, akan tetapi mesti berhadapan dengan kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan penyerang tengahnya.

Hinamori menatap lagi lekat-lekat si penyerang tengah itu. Posturnya tidak seperti rata-rata, lebih pendek. Rambutnya putih. Matanya berwarna hijau. Sikapnya dingin dan penuh keseriusan. Tidak seperti anggota tim lainnya, yang sedang bersorak merayakan kemenangan, si kartu as timnya malah cuma berdiri diam dengan sikap khasnya. Padahal ia adalah pencetak gol penentu dari kemenangan itu. Hinamori cuma menggelengkan kepala. Apa benar anak itu yang merupakan kepingan dari ingatannya yang tersembunyi ? Seingatnya, orang yang dulu pernah mampir di memorinya sedikit berbeda dengan yang bernama Hitsugaya itu. Apa cuma kebetulan ? Dan ia belum tahu, siapa sebenarnya Hitsugaya, dan apakah hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang seakan hilang atau tersembunyi di memorinya.

******************************

"Hebat, ya, Hinamori-san, penyerang tengah itu katanya kembali membuat kemenangan di pertandingan antar sekolah. Dia memang andalan sekolah kita !" teman Hinamori, Orihime berkata padanya.

Hinamori yang sedang mengantuk jadi kaget mendengar Orihime yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"Dan juga ada yang bilang, dia itu mengenalmu !!" Orihime tambah mengagetkan Hinamori.

"Mengenalku ? Kata siapa ?"

"Aku punya teman di jelas sebelah. Kata temanku, si penyerang itu pernah sekali bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang pernah dikenalnya dulu, yang bernama Hinamori !!"

"Yang benar ? Apa ingatan temanmu itu tidak salah ?!"

Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak. Baru saja dia bercerita. Mungkin sekitar. . . Beberapa hari yang lalu mungkin !"

"Apa ? Dia bercerita seperti itu ?" Hinamori berteriak.

"Kamu mengenalnya ?"

Ekspresi Hinamori berubah. Antara kaget dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, seakan ingin segera menemukan kenyataan memori yang hilang terlepas dari otaknya.

"Ti. . . Tidak tahu. . ." Hinamori bergerak menjauh. Berlari keluar kelasnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangkap orang itu, menginterogasinya, bertanya akan jawaban atas serpihan memori yang tercecer entah kemana.

Ditemukannya sosok itu. Berdiri bersandar di dinding membaca buku dengan serius. Dicobanya lewat sebentar, bagaimanakah reaksinya.

Hinamori melangkahkan kakinya di depan kedua kaki Hitsugaya. Dengan para antara yakin dan takut.

Orang itu diam saja. Malah tampaknya lebih konsentrasi lagi dengan buku didepannya hingga kedua alisnya bertaut.

Sekarang Hinamori benar yakin. Bukan dia orangnya. Lantas apa maksud teman Orihime itu ? Apa cuma kebohongan belaka ? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan kerumitan ini hingga terasa sukar untuk dipahami ?

******************************

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Orihime."

"Ya. Selamat ulang tahun, wish all the best pokoknya !"

"Terima kasih, teman-teman." Orihime tersenyum pada teman-teman yang menyalaminya satu persatu.

Hari ini ulang tahun Orihime. Hinamori pun mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, teman. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun, apa yang mau kerjakan hari ini ?"

"Mmmm. . . ." Orihime meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. Kemudian senyumnya berubah cerah.

"Aku akan menggali time capsule yang kusimpan sepuluh tahun yang lalu di bawah pohon depan rumahku. Aku akan menggalinya bersama teman kecilku. Kami sudah berjanji sepuluh tahun lalu untuk membukanya saat ulangtahunku yang ke lima belas." dia tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Uryuu yang sedang serius dengan buku tebal disamping Orihime.

"Benar kan, Ishida-kun ?"

"Nanti sore, ya. Aku ada acara siang ini."

"Kutunggu, ya."

"Baiklah." mata Uryuu kembali fokus pada buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya itu.

"Wah, bagaimana rasanya menggali time capsule setelah sepuluh tahun, ya. . .?" Orihime tersenyum.

Time capsule ? Rasanya otak Hinamori menemukan satu dari kepingan yang hilang itu. Matanya kembali berputar gelisah, seakan terus bekerja keras mengumpulkan semuanya.

Dilihatnya tanggal pada kan tangan yang melingkar mungil di tangan kirinya.

Tanggal 3. Tanggal 3 ? Time capsule ? Apa hubungannya ?

"Pohon apa tempat kau menyimpan time capsule itu ?" tanya temannya yang lain.

"Pohon maple."

Pohon maple ? Nah, itu dia ! Hati Hinamori memekik. Menemukan satu dari sekian jawaban kunci dari ingatan yang terlupakan itu.

Hinamori duduk dibangku tempatnya sering menyendiri, di depan kelas. Ingatannya masih sibuk merangkai tiga petunjuk tadi.

Akhirnya sampailah ia pada suatu ingatan yang hanya separuh ia dapatkan.

Di bawah pohon maple itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki menyuruhnya menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Kemudian anak itu menggali tanah dibawahnya, memasukkan kotak itu, dan membuat sebuah perjanjian.

Tanggal 3. Tanggal 3 pada bulan pertama musim gugur sepuluh tahun lagi. Ya, itu dia, Hinamori akhirnya ingat. Tapi pohon maple yang mana, dia masih belum bisa menemukannya.

Matanya memandang sekeliling. Kemudian terhenti saat mendapati bekas luka di tangan kanannya. Bekas luka apa ini ?

"Aku pernah jatuh dari pohon di masa kecil." dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap lewat didepan Hinamori.

Jatuh dari pohon ? Benar, Hinamori pernah jatuh dari pohon. Ia ingat memanjat pohon maple sendirian, tapi karena ceroboh, dia jatuh. Pasti pohon maple itu. Dan kembali ia ingat. Waktu memanjat itu dia memperhatikan sebuah toko dango didepannya. Toko itu kalau tidak salah bernama "Rekishiteki". Ia pun bertanya pada temannya, dimanakah toko itu berada.

"Orihime, kau tahu tidak toko dango Rekishiteki ?"

"Oh, toko itu kan ada di kota sebelah. Memang sih, tidak terlalu terkenal dikota kita, tapi kalau di kota sebelah terkenal sekali. Aku pernah kesana, lho, dangonya enak sekali."

"Terima kasih, Orihime."

Hinamori tak sabar menunggu sampai kan sekolah berakhir. Ia ingin segera pergi ke stasiun kereta, menuju kota sebelah, dan mencari pohon maple dan toko itu yang merupakan petunjuknya.

******************************

Akhirnya Hinamori tiba di kota itu sendirian. Melihat seisi kotanya, rasanya ia pernah mengenalnya dulu. Tapi apa itu benar apa tidak, ia juga lupa.

Tak sulit menemukan toko Rekishiteki. Cukup bertanya pada orang yang lewat, maka kita akan sampai pada tempat itu karena lokasinya strategis.

Hinamori benar-benar menemukan pohon maple itu. Masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Udara dingin mulai menusuk, musim gugur telah tiba dengan cepat.

Diputarinya pohon itu. Dibelakangnya hanya lapangan kecil, yang penuh dengan rumput tak terurus. Tanda bahwa tempat ini adalah yang jarang didatangi orang lain.

Dan Hinamori terkejut bukan main. Sosok yang sedang bersandar di pohon itu adalah Hitsugaya, orang yang ia berusaha untuk ingat siapa dia sebenarnya.

******************************

Hitsugaya bersandar santai, di tangannya ada sebuah kotak dari besi yang sudah sangat lusuh. Apakah ini benar ? Hitsugaya adalah teman kecilnya ? Tak mungkin sekali kalau ini cuma kebetulan.

Kepingan-kepingan memori berputar di kepala Hinamori. Menyusun menjadi sebuah puzzle yang akhir-akhir ini susah payah dikumpulkannya.

"Shi. . . Shiro-chan ?!" akhirnya dia mengingat semuanya perlahan. Benar, Hitsugaya Toushiro yang itu ternyata adalah teman kecil yang pernah mampir ke masa kecilnya.

Hitsugaya memandangnya tajam. Tak tahu apa maksudnya di balik tatapan itu. Dia pun duduk, mulai membuka kotak itu. Diikuti Hinamori, diam tanpa suara pekikan kebahagiaan atas kembalinya ingatan itu.

Hinamori meraih kertas dari dalam kotak itu. Di depannya bertuliskan Momo, nama kecilnya. Hitsugaya mengambil bagian yang bertuliskan Shiro-chan.

"Aku akan terus bersama Shiro-chan, apapun yang terjadi." begitu bunyi tulisan kecil Hinamori. Ia jadi ingat, dulu sering mengucapkan kata itu pada Hitsugaya, karena melihat Hitsugaya yang begitu kesepian, karena banyak masalah yang menimpanya sejak kecil.

"Bisa kulihat punyamu, Hitsugaya-kun ?"

Hitsugaya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hinamori sambil diam, dan membuang mukanya.

"Aku akan menjaga Momo apapun yang terjadi. Dia teman kecilku yang berharga."

Ingatan Hinamori sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Ia dekati Hitsugaya, ingin melampiaskan kesenangannya.

Hinamori tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan Hitsugaya. Ia malah menatap balik Hinamori dengan tatapan marah, sekaligus kesedihan.

"Kenapa, Hitsugaya-kun ?"

"Sekarang kau sudah lupa semuanya ?"

"Lupa ?"

"Kau sudah melupakan semua janjimu yang bahkan baru saja kamu lihat dikertas itu ?"

Hinamori melihat sekali lagi kertas yang digenggamnya. Selalu bersama Shiro-chan.

"Kamu tahu, betapa menderitanya aku waktu kau pergi ? Di saat aku membutuhkan seorang teman ?"

Hinamori menyusun kembali memorinya. Ia pernah tinggal sebentar di tempat ini. Dulu, paling cuma satu bulan, waktu usianya lima tahun. Kemudian ia yang baru saja pindah dikota ini harus kembali pindah ke kota sebelah, tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Dulu, Hitsugaya adalah anak kecil yang menarik. Lucu dan kata-katanya lembut, agak berbeda dari sekarang. Itu yang membuat Hinamori suka berteman dengannya. Ia adalah anak yang sejak kecil harus menanggung masalah. Orangtuanya tidak harmonis lagi, dan malah menelantarkannya. Itu yang menyebabkan Hinamori ingin sekali menghilangkan kesepian anak itu.

"Ketika kau pergi, orang tuaku benar-benar bercerai. Ibuku pergi entah kemana. Ayahku menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain. Aku disini cuma sendiri. Saat kamu berjanji untuk terus bersamaku, aku menunggunya, dan kau tak pernah kembali untuk tepati janji itu. Aku bertambah terpuruk dalam kesepian. Dan aku masuk sekolah disini, setelah mencari informasi tentangmu. Aku ingin melihat apa kamu masih ingat dengan janji waktu itu." katanya menampakkan seribu kesedihan dalam tatapan mata tealnya.

Hinamori mundur. Sejahat itukah dirinya ? Mulutnya tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Ternyata keberadaannya disisi Hitsugaya sangat diperlukan saat itu. Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa, dan waktu itu Hitsugaya sedang sakit. Bagi Hinamori mungkin itu cuma kenangan sepintas masa lalu, tapi bagi Hitsugaya, Hinamori merupakan harta berharga yang sangat diharapkannya dalam kesepian itu. Akhirnya ia mengerti, mengapa sikap Hitsugaya sekarang berubah dingin, tidak seperti dulu yang supel dan ceria. Pasti karena masa kecilnya ditempa dengan kesepian dan kesedihan yang dalam. Dan salah satu penyebab kesedihan itu adalah dirinya.

"Ma. . . Maafkan aku, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu dulu. Aku tak tahu kalau aku begitu membuatmu kesepian. Maafkan aku. . ." Hinamori memegang tangan Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah." Hitsugaya melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun. . ."

"Anggap saja semuanya tak pernah ada. Pertemuan itu, anggaplah itu cuma sekedar kenangan sesaat yang tak perlu diingat. Aku bukan lagi Shiro-chan yang dulu." Hitsugaya menjauh. Kertas perjanjian time capsule itu digumpalnya dan dibuang begitu saja. Ia pergi.

Hinamori, cuma menatapnya sedih. Duduk di bawah pohon itu. Melihat ke daun-daun yang berguguran. Air matanya pun jatuh bersamaan dengan daun-daun itu.

******************************

Hinamori memasuki sekolah dengan gontai. Malas. Hatinya sedang sedih. Apalagi kalau bertemu Hitsugaya. Bagaimana wajahnya saat bertemu nanti ? Biasa saja ? Sedih ? Hitsugaya bilang, janganlah lagi mengingatnya. Apa ia memang harus melupakan kenangan kecil itu ?

******************************

Makanan di kantin itu tidak selera dilihatnya, dengan rasa sedih seperti ini pula.

Sendok makanan itu cuma dimainkannya. Makanan dalam piring itu pun belum dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut sekalipun. Matanya menatap sedih. Mengingat betapa jahatnya dia bagi Hitsugaya. Meninggalkannya disaat dia terpuruk, mengingkari janjinya padahal itu sangat diharapkan Hitsugaya.

Perempuan macam apa dia ? Pikirnya menyesal. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia bilang akan pergi, dan minta maaf, pasti ia tidak akan kehilangan sahabat dan menyakitinya.

"Kenapa, Hinamori ? Sakit ?" tanya Orihime yang bingung melihat Hinamori yang dari tadi tidak bersemangat.

"Orihime, misalkan begini. Kalau kau waktu kecil dulu pernah memiliki teman. Tapi kamu meninggalkannya disaat dia membutuhkanmu sampai dia marah. Kemudian kamu bertemu lagi dengannya yang sudah berubah. Kau minta maaf, tapi tak lagi mau diterimanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Hinamori bertanya panjang lebar.

"Hmmmm. . . Susah juga ya. Tapi kalau aku yang mengalaminya, aku pasti akan terus minta maaf padanya, supaya dia tahu aku menyesal dan mungkin saja dia akan menerima maafku." Orihime tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya ? Apa bisa berhasil ?"

"Walaupun tidak berhasil, yang penting dia tahu begitu menyesalnya aku. Ini kenyataan ya ?"

"E. . . Ehm. . . Mungkin bisa disebut begitu. . ."

"Ohh. . . Hinamori juga punya teman kecil, ya ?"

"Cuma pertemuan yang singkat. Tapi sebenarnya dia begitu mengharapkanku ketika aku pergi."

"Kau sudah minta maaf ?"

"Sudah. Tapi. . . Ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu lagi dibahas." Hinamori seakan ingin menangis.

"Oh, maaf. . ."

"Sudahlah. Bukan salahmu." Hinamori menyeka matanya yang mulai basah.

******************************

Hinamori membereskan barang-barangnya di meja. Kelas sudah kosong. Teman-temannya sudah pulang. Ia telat karena harus piket dulu.

Ia berlari keluar kelas. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin ialah yang terakhir keluar.

Tapi bunyi bola yang ditendang itu menepis keyakinannya. Siapakah yang rajin berlatih sampai jam segini ?

"Hitsugaya-kun ?!" katanya. Hinamori bimbang akan hatinya, mendekati Hitsugaya ataukah cuma pergi.

"Hitsugaya-kun. . ." katanya pelan, memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, setidaknya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Tatapan matanya kembali mencerminkan kesedihan masa lalu yang membayanginya.

"Ma. . . Maaf. . . Aku waktu itu tidak bermaksud untuk . . ."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Itu. . ."

"Oh, kenangan singkat itu, ya ? Bukannya sudah kubilang itu cuma sekilas, dan tidak perlu diingat ?" katanya dingin.

"Aku tahu kau terluka, Hitsugaya-kun ! Dan luka itu karena aku. . . Dan aku ingin minta maaf. . ."

Hitsugaya menatapnya tajam lagi. Lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

Hinamori benar-benar menangis. Apa lagi cara yang bisa ia tempuh demi meminta maaf ?

******************************

Jalan juga sudah sepi. Sekarang sudah sore. Hinamori berjalan sendirian. Jalan yang pelan. Merasa begitu menyesal. Kenapa mesti sampai seperti itu.

Angin sore terasa begitu menusuk. Temaram senja sudah menampakkan kedatangannya. Air sungai disampingnya menyusuri jalan sudah berubah oranye mengikuti keadaan matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam.

Ia menyeberang jalan itu. Ingin mampir sebentar di kedai kecil diseberangnya.

Keadaannya yang sedang sedih tidak membuatnya waspada akan lalu lintas jalan.

Mobil yang sedang melaju diatas kecepatan rata-rata itu melaju menuju Hinamori yang cuma menunduk tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Suara klakson itulah yang akhirnya membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ia tengah dalam bahaya. Berteriak pun tidak membantunya keluar dari bahaya ini. Tapi ditengah penglihatannya yang silau karena lampu mobil itu, seperti ada seseorang yang mendorongnya ke tepi. Tapi siapakah itu, dia juga tidak tahu, karena penglihatannya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya sebelum mengetahui siapa malaikat penolongnya itu.

******************************

Hinamori mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Putih sepenuhnya.

Ia berusaha duduk. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang agak berkunang-kunang.

Matanya berkeliling mengitari sekitar, berusaha mengenali tempat ini.

Rupanya ia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Dilihatnya kedua tangannya. Tidak ada infus ataupun sejenisnya.

Di atas meja disampingnya ada tas sekolahnya. Ada sedikit bercak darah didepannya. Luka pun disadarinya tidak ada di sekujur tubuh. Jadi rupanya hanya pingsan karena kaget.

Lantas siapa yang melindunginya tadi ? Bercak darah di tasnya tadi pasti milik orang itu.

Ada seseorang yang berbaring di tempat tidur disebelahnya. Kepalanya terluka, dibuktikan dengan perban yang melilit kepalanya.

Hinamori melompat dari tempat tidur itu. Orang itu. . .

"Hitsugaya-kun !!!" katanya menyambar tangan Hitsugaya.

Hinamori menangis di tangan itu. Dengan ini sudah dua kali ia menyakiti laki-laki ini. Pertama, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Dan kedua, orang ini mesti melindungi dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah menyakitinya dengan dalam.

"Hitsugaya-kun. . . Aku. . ." Hinamori tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa." mata teal itu terbuka, dan menatap ke Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun. . . Maaf. . ."

"Momo, sudahlah. Ini semua hanya keegoisanku. Bukan salahmu."

Kata-kata itu lembut. Seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya tentang Shiro-chan yang dulu.

"Tapi aku sudah menyakitimu, dan kali ini kau harus terluka demi aku. Kenapa kau melindungiku ?"

"Ingat, kan janjiku di time capsule itu. Aku akan selalu melindungi Momo apapun yang terjadi."

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Kemudian bangun dan mengelus kepala Hinamori.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Bertemu denganmu pun aku sudah senang." dia tersenyum. Shiro-chan yang dulu ia kenal kembali lagi dari sosok Hitsugaya-kun yang dingin.

"Ya. . ." Hinamori berkata pelan.

Mereka tersenyum. Kepingan memori yang hilang telah kembali dengan sempurna.

******************************

Gelas es jeruk itu masih penuh. Es didalamnya sudah mencair. Tapi Hinamori tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Gelas itu hanya tergeletak disampingnya dengan tenang, menunggu untuk diseruput.

Ia cuma duduk sendiri. Di bangku itu lagi. Terpaku pada sebuah buku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, kepingan memori yang hilang telah ditemukannya dan menyusun menjadi sebuah jigsaw indah yang ada pada pikirannya yang paling sering ia ulangi, hanya untuk mengingat keindahannya.

Nafas lembut menyapa telinganya. Hembusan yang menghilangkan konsentrasinya.

Kedua tangan berlipat di atas bangku yang disandarinya. Melirik, memperhatikan tatapan mata Hinamori yang manis.

"Sendirian saja ?" orang itu mengelap keringatnya yang melewati wajahnya karena bermain bola tadi.

"Tidak, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku bersamamu. Biar kamu jauh, kamu tetap ada disini." Hinamori menoleh, meletakkan telapak tangannya ke hati. Menatap balik ke mata teal yang menyejukkan itu.

"Benar ?"

"Tentu." Hinamori tersenyum, menempelkan pipi kanannya pada Hitsugaya.

Kepingan yang hilang itu telah kembali. Dengan memberikan tambahan kenangan yang indah dan manis.

*OWARI*


End file.
